1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to data processing systems. More particularly, this invention relates to the updating of computer files on data processing devices having wireless communication links with other data processing devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Data processing devices having wireless communication links with other data processing devices are becoming increasingly common. Examples of such devices are wireless connected notebook or laptop PCs, PDAs, smartphones and the like. Computer files stored on these wireless connected devices and used by them may require regular updating. An example of such files are computer virus definition data files and computer virus scanning engine files. Such files require regular updating to remain properly effective.
With permanently connected data processing devices, such as conventional PCs connected by wired networks, relatively reliable and systematic update mechanisms and procedures may be put into place. However, wireless connected devices are generally subject to a more ad-hoc nature of connection and in some cases may never be connected to an individual other device for a sufficient period of time to enable a conventional updating mechanism and strategy to be effective.